


Not My Tale to Tell

by Pmzilla



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Summer Special, Romance, Sexual Content, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmzilla/pseuds/Pmzilla
Summary: Zero and Jude have settled into life together, when an overheard conversation leaves Zero wondering how well he knows Jude's past.





	1. Overheard

“Alright, today's practice was decent, but you all look tired. I'm calling it at the half if every damn member of this squad takes their asses home to bed...to SLEEP, gentlemen. Hit the Showers - tomorrow's practice is early.”  
Zero looks around at his teammates and thinks, “I actually think everyone might take Coach Pete’s advice.” Although he would love to head upstairs and mess with Jude's lunch plans, he also wouldn't put it past Pete to email Jude about Zero resting, so he showers quickly and heads home.  
The mansion is empty when Zero arrives, he pulls on sweatpants and sits on the edge of the bed...the next thing he knows, it's dark out, and he can hear Jude speaking in the office one room away. What surprises Zero is what Jude sounds like. Normally, Jude is attached to his phone, talking business. His tone is typically aggressive and cajoling by turns, but it is almost never happy, or relaxed.  Jude never makes personal calls, even to Lionel. Zero approaches the door, shamelessly eavesdropping to learn more. The voice on the other end is a surprise too. A woman with a deep, rich laugh that Zero finds sexy even through the wall. “Ah, Judie, Judie, Judie…”  
Zero thinks, “Judie? What the fuck?”

Earlier that day -

Jude left the office early, Jelena had been setting a maddening pace since her team takeover. She relied a lot on Jude, but still tried to keep him in the dark about her plans, when she could. Jude was an old hand at this game, and deduced that Oscar had licked his wounds sufficiently - that he was making a play for the Devils. Jude needed some down time to play out the chess game in his mind, scheming against all contingencies to protect his interests, his and Zero’s. Faced with the two most devious opponents of all time, he couldn't do it alone, so he called on an old friend, Zan.  
After 30 minutes of batting scenarios around, he can hear Zan stretch, “Ok, Jude. So why did you really call?”  
“I can't just want the help of the single most brilliant screenwriter in LA to run down all of the plot twists?”  
“You could, Duckie, but you don't. I know you. And don't think I'm letting you off the hook so easily, especially since we haven't even touched on the rom-com you are starring in.”  
“Zan, give it a rest,...you, of all people should have guessed the whole gay thing.”  
“‘Course I did, cupcake. I'm not headless. Though, I will admit, Zero was a surprise. I kinda thought you would start off with sexy, distinguished, emotionally unavailable daddy-types.”  
“Bitch…”  
“Two out of four ain't that bad. So? Spill - I have to get dressed for dinner with the Spielbergs”  
“No shit?”  
“Totally bullshit, start talking before Nanny goes home.”  
Jude smiles and shakes his head, “How's my guy?”  
“I'll hold that info for ransom until you tell me what's wrong.”  
“Ok. Yes, it's about me and Zero. It's been a whirlwind thing, but life is starting to calm down a bit. At least the part about us being together,...”  
“And?”  
“You and Cara have been together for seven years,....I think I need advice on how to do ‘normal’.”  
“You guys have been together for what - 8 months now?”  
“Yeah…”  
“So, don't rush it, you're babies still. You still ripping clothes off, fucking every night? Does he still come home from a road trip and bang your brains out before he checks the mail or wonders what's for dinner? Judie, being new to each other - you are right, it doesn't last. But acting like every time might be the last time - four times a night? That IS normal. Don't worry that normal away. “  
“...but what if I'm not enough for what comes next?”  
“Ahem, I don't know the guy….and anyone calling himself Zero has something to work through.”  
“It's not his real name.”  
“Really? And here I was, hoping his big secret is that he's Zero Mostel’s love child.”  
“Be serious?”  
“I am being serious, ...for me.” Zan pauses, “Jude, he clearly likes you for more than your stamina, or how perfect your ass is up against a wall. He's done some big time shit just to be with you, on your terms.  
The next phase,...not as much sex, not as much attention...you take each other for granted in little ways that you hope will never become big. It's kind of ironic, you trust more in what you have, even while you take less care of it.”  
“You sound....wistful.”  
“Ha. Seven years in, you actually schedule sex and then cancel it to catch up on House of Cards. At least neither of you will have bodies wrecked by the aftermath of childbirth.”  
“You are still gorgeous, Zan.”  
“Pfft! You haven't seen me with my clothes off since we were in high school. The neighborhood has gone to hell. I was never fit for Playboy, but now I think the most charitable thing to say about this body is that I wear clothes well.”  
Jude laughs in spite of himself; an open, honest laugh that brought Zero to eavesdrop at his door. “Save it for your scripts, Beautiful. I know you too… Now how about that information you were holding for ransom?”  
Zan’s laughter rolls through the speaker, “Ah, Judie, Judie, Judie….Well, since you ask, Henry is wonderful. And I would've called if you hadn't. What are you doing Saturday?”  
“Why?”  
“It's his first basketball game. He's tall like his daddy, they even have the same hands.”  
“I will be there, just give me the details.”  
Zan pauses.  
“Zan, what's up? You don't ever go silent.”  
“Ok, ok, Judie,...so here's the thing,...for you and Henry, we've always said ‘limited engagement’, right?”  
“Right, so?”  
“So, it's Henry's little game,...and I'm not entirely ready to introduce him to your circus.”  
“You mean no Zero?”  
“Yeah. No Zero, no _unnecessary attention_.”  
Jude thinks back over the earlier part of their conversation, “I hear you. No circus, just give me the details.”

Zero pulls himself up from listening at the keyhole. Who is Zan?,...what is she to Jude that she calls him by their special pet name? And most of all... _ **Henry?**_

 


	2. High School Hoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero follows Jude on Saturday - and learns there is more to Jude's relationship with Zan and Henry than he initially guessed.

**_Saturday_ **

“It can't be anything important because we always discuss anything important, but today is Saturday…”. Jude has not discussed, or even mentioned Henry's game to Zero. 

 

After a punishing season, the Devils pull ahead as they roll into the playoffs. Zero should be enjoying his bye week; a Saturday with nothing to do, but he's been obsessing over the phone call he overheard.  When Jude makes no mention of his plans, other than needing to put in a few hours at the stadium, Zero decides to follow him. He knows that he shouldn't - that the information wasn't rightly his to begin with - but there were too many questions and he also knew he didn't have the right to ask them. 

Zero of a year ago would have manufactured his own crisis so Jude wouldn't be able to go, so this was progress of a sort, wasn't it? Zero tried to convince himself as he dressed in nondescript jeans and a plain grey hoodie. At the last minute, he drops the keys to his red Aston Martin into the key bowl and grabs the key for the Range Rover that he hates driving, but is less likely to stand out in LA. 

Zero cruises up to the Brentwood School about 10 minutes after Jude. The security guard directs him to the ‘Eagle Dome” where he's assured the pee wee basketball team is playing. He parks and heads inside.

 

Court side, there are a lot of moms. All are impeccably coiffed and made up, all are wearing designer ‘resort wear’, most are completely engrossed in their mobile phones. Among this crowd, one woman stands apart: black, short hair, pale white skin in a town that worships spray tan, and the most startling blue green eyes Zero has ever seen. She is wearing dark tailored jeans and a slim tailored white button down shirt, untucked. There is a permanent wry twist to her mouth, as though she was always on the verge of some sarcastic pronouncement. Unlike the other mothers, her entire attention is on the game, such as it was. 

A rotating group of five (sometimes six) players from each team were on the court, whistles blow and half the kids started running around in circles. Dribbling the ball took great concentration and, often two hands. Among all of these tumbling 5 or 6-year-olds, Zero followed the gaze of the dark haired woman to one particular little boy. He was taller than most of the boys - almost 4 feet - with dark hair and long, tapered hands already losing their baby chubbiness. His eyes were grey-green, with a steadiness and focus that Zero found familiar. On his first possession, he took the ball down court, stayed in his lane, and easily scored on the six-foot hoop. It was the smile after the play that convinced Zero beyond a shadow of a doubt. Pleased and proud, yet shy, with eyes that never lost their wonder - this boy was Jude's son. 

 

“Henry!” For every other play the coaches swapped out players, Henry came over to the sideline where he waved towards the stands, and mouthed “Hi, Uncle Jude!”

Zero watched Jude - he wore slim fitted jeans, a plain grey tee and Zero’s favorite leather moto jacket. Already a few of the moms had put down their mobile phones to stare, not that Jude would ever notice. 

He came to a stop next to the dark haired woman, whispering into her ear and making her throw her head back with laughter. 

Zero saw the boy run up to Jude at the half, “Mamma, Uncle - did you see?  I made a basket!” Jude was down on his knees, ruffling Henry's hair and talking seriously to this tall, pensive little boy until he smiled again. Zero was conflicted - undoubtedly this was Jude's son, which was a huge secret to keep from your partner. On the other hand, Zero was unprepared for how sexy and attractive he found Jude in parent mode. 

Jude stood again, next to the woman Zero assumes is Zan and puts his hand on the small of her back; Zero feels the first jolt of jealousy. As if he could sense his presence, Jude scans the gym and his eyes immediately light on Zero. Surprise is quickly followed by anger in his expression. He whispers to Zan, who glances over then walks Henry back to his teammates. Jude climbs the bleachers in pursuit of Zero. 

 

When Zero sees Jude’s expression, he has to school himself not to break and run. This is going to be trouble. At the same time, Zero is angry that Jude never discussed Henry with him. Jude says, “Follow me.” and leads Zero out of the gym to an empty training room. He turns the lock on the door.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I am visiting a friend. You...are you SPYING on me?”

“No! ….ok, maybe.” Zero decides it is easier if he comes clean. “I heard the end of your conversation with Zan this week - when you didn't tell me about it, and I couldn't ask you about it since I was sort of eavesdropping in the first place…...I followed you here. “

“You shouldn't….”

“Yeah, I shouldn't have done either thing...but you shouldn't have kept your son a secret, so maybe get down off that high horse and start explaining yourself.”

 

Jude is stunned. He opens his mouth to deny it but Zero counters, “Jude, he's a complete ‘mini me’. Don't insult my intelligence by suggesting otherwise.”

Jude has no response, so Zero moves closer - laying a hand on his leather jacket’s collar. He continues, “It was beautiful, watching you interact with...Henry. The resemblance is there in his features - but when he smiled? It's taken me a year to see that smile from you, shy but pleased and proud without the edge of fear to it that life with Oscar gave you.”

“ _Oscar._ Zero - Oscar can't know about him. He can't find out about Henry. If you see the resemblance, he might too - and I won't risk Oscar getting involved in his life. I'd rather never see him again than have that happen.”

“Ok, ok - I understand. And I think we’ve already established that we are good with secrets. But now that the cat is outta the bag with me - don't you want visitation or something? I wouldn't mind - seeing you together, I think I'd actually love it. I mean, we certainly have the room at our place. If we could get Oscar out of the picture for good with this trial, would you ever want to try for joint custody?”

“Whoa - slow your roll. Henry isn't mine like that.”

“What do you mean? Of course he is - Jude, I don't care if you made a mistake when you were practically a kid yourself. But...I saw you interact with him; you love him. And you knew just how to relate to him.  You are a natural. Besides, fathers shouldn't abandon their kids…”

Jude smiles and shakes his head, “You would raise my kid with me - just like that? No questions asked?”

“Of course I would. You would do anything for me - well, I feel the exact same way, stupid.”

Jude curls his fingers into Zero's hoodie and pulls him close. As their tongues slide together, Zero’s hand cups Jude's ass-grinding their pelvises through their jeans. The window glass is frosted, and Zero is contemplating whether up against the mirror or stretched across a weight bench would be better for freeing Jude's cock from his jeans when there is a sharp knock at the door. 

 

“Judie, open up.”

Zero grins as Jude sighs and rebuckles his pants. He slides the bolt on the door and Zan walks in.  “Don't let me interrupt anything - living vicariously is the new ‘7-Year Itch’.”

“Some things never change - you still like to watch.” 

“Professional writer - voyeurism is part of the job description. Consider it research.” Zan smiles wickedly. 

Zero can't help but like her, “Well, I have no problem if you are game, Jude.”

Jude is clearly exasperated, “Come on. I'm not screwing you with an audience on a weight bench in my high school gym.”

“Ooo - no, up against the mirror - so much better - you are both so pretty and imagine all of the camera angles.”

Zero gives Zan his most flirtatious smile, “Do you want to direct or co-star, Zan?”

Jude runs his fingers through his hair, “Zan - this is where you could write, ‘he gives them both a disapproving glare’, ok?”

“Ha! Sorry Zero, I haven't had anything to do with a live action dick for about ten years. I wouldn't know where to start.”

Zero’s eyebrow shoots up, “That can't be right, Jude's son looks about 5 years old - 6 tops.”

 

“Jude isn't his father, Zero. He's Henry's sperm donor.”

 


	3. What Makes a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero learns more about Jude's relationship with Zan and with Henry.

Alexandra Martel - Zan to her friends - knew there could be a day when she might regret asking her high school sort-of-boyfriend, Jude Kincade, to help her conceive Henry.  Even then, Zan was pretty sure that Jude would wind up being gay. She knew about Jude’s absentee father, Oscar Kincade, but thought it was still an acceptable risk to take. Oscar hardly cared about Jude at all, why would he even recognize the child Jude agreed to be a donor for when they were in their early twenties?

“Jude isn't his father, Zero. He's Henry's sperm donor.”

“I don't understand - what do you mean he's not the father? That kid is a green-eyed mini-Jude.”

“Zero, I gave Zan like...a specimen cup of sperm and a contract that said ‘I'm not the father if this knocks you up.’ She's raised Henry with her wife of...7 years. Those are his parents. I'd have been Uncle Jude even if I had nothing to do with conceiving Henry.”

“That's right, Judie.”, Zan smiles and sits on a weight bench “when Henry is a little older, we intend to explain to him that Jude is his donor, but - to be honest - when we cooked all of this up, Oscar was just absentee, not actively evil. I don't want that psychopath trying to use Henry as leverage over Jude...or you, Zero.”

Zero shakes his head as if to clear it, “Fathers shouldn’t abandon their kids. How can you just let him go, Jude?”

“It's not a question of letting him go, Zero - he was never mine. He has two parents that adore him: Cara and Zan.”

Zero finds it hard to separate the idea of siring a child and parenting one, which is ironic - since his father was never in the picture at all. Throughout all of his sexual adventures prior to Jude, Zero was a very strict practitioner of safer sex - there were no little Zeros from any one-night stands. Zero couldn’t bring himself to do that to a child. A lifetime of hard experience gave Zero an unshakeable belief that a real man takes responsibility for his actions; that fathers don’t leave their kids.

“Jude - I know what I saw - you love that little guy.”

“Zero...Gideon. It isn’t the same. I mean - I do love him. But, I'd have loved him if I wasn't his donor - I love Alexandra, always have. We've been best friends since the end of middle school.” Jude sits down next to Zan and slips his arm around her shoulders. 

“You two were a couple in high school?”

Jude and Zan look at each other - Zan answers,“Yeah - insofar as a gay boy who was still in the closet and a gay girl - who later discovered that queer guys are her spirit animal - could be. Jude played basketball; got teased for dating the student council president, not a cheerleader.”

“Ha. Yeah - we had sex in the yearbook office?”

“Nah - school newspaper.”

“Right. And got grounded for running through our cell phone minutes the first week we were dating.”

“Oh yeah.”

Jude’s reminiscence is cut short when he realizes that Zero still looks upset. He walks up to Zero, and holds his face in his hands, “Babe - you want to know why I didn’t tell you about Henry? It was literally not my tale to tell. Who he is, who his parents are...everything about his life belongs to Zan, not me. If I had made a donation through a sperm bank, we would still be 13 years away from any possibility of knowing if it lead to any babies being born. I’m sorry you had to find out this way - but I promise you, Henry is it.  There are no other possible little Jude’s running around.”

“Zero, I can see this has hit you pretty hard...I’m not entirely sure why, but I’ll bet Judie knows, and... for once in my life, I won’t pry. You have to understand why I’ve kept Jude at arms length since I’ve come to know more about Oscar. Henry is my child.”

Zero nods his head. There is a hard to define sadness in his eyes that he is trying not to show.

Zan is the ultimate observer - she sees it but refrains from commenting. “And speaking of the little devil - his practice must be almost over, so I better run.” She crosses to Zero and gives him a one-armed hug.  “Zero, it was good to meet you, finally….  Take care of my Judie, he’s a little too good for this wicked world.”

“Zan - maybe not in such a public place - but, I would like to meet Henry someday, too. Maybe even be...Uncle Zero? If that’s OK?”

“I think...I think that would be perfect.”, Zan reaches up to hug Jude tightly, “Judie, Judie, Judie...love you.”   
“I love you too, Zan - kiss my little guy for Uncle Jude?”

“Twice even.”

  
  


**Later that night, at Casa Zero/Kincade**

 

Zero and Jude are sprawled out on the couch, eating take-out Chinese - a one-time indulgence during the season - but the day seems to call for some comfort food. 

Zero checks Jude out, Jude blushes. “What?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you in anything besides a suit, I forget how unnervingly hot you look in jeans and a t-shirt.”

“Oh - you’ve seen me in  _ something  _ besides a suit, and fairly recently.”

“That’s not something...that’s nothing, and you look hot in nothing, too. But it’s not Christmas if you don’t get to unwrap the present.”

“Is that an offer?” Jude glides across the couch, sliding his long legs over Zero’s muscular ones. He angles Zero’s head back for a kiss, but there is something off. Jude sits back on the couch and reaches for Zero, pulling his head onto Jude’s shoulder, “You wanna talk about it?”

Zero sighs, “I can’t even believe I’m saying this, but...do you want children?”

“Do I…? Um..yes, I mean, I could see...at some point in the future having...yeah.”

“Does it freak you out?”

“A little. I like kids...always have, but I didn’t really think too much about it once I realized I was gay. It’s harder for us. To get Henry, all I needed to do was picture the oiled-up guy from a Dolce & Gabbana underwear ad for...like, five minutes. But to find an egg, and then someone to carry it? Or to adopt, where they will even let gays adopt - and all of the background checking and everything else? I guess I just don’t want to get my hopes up...even theoretically.”

“I didn’t think of that - I guess, with my record while I was in foster care, I might not be an ideal candidate to place a kid.”

“Yeah - or with your road schedule, and….everything else. Ironic, isn’t it?”

“You have no idea.” Zero is quiet for a while, then, “I think Alexandra would do it, for you.”

“Have our baby? I mean...have a...um...have a baby for me?”

Zero smiles then he climbs onto Jude’s lap.“Yeah, I mean have  _ our  _ baby - if we wanted one...when we want one?” 

Jude grins, “You have a thing for DILF’s? Really?”

“One in particular…now how about letting me unwrap my present? Since we were interrupted earlier…”

“God, it’s about time. Only, fuck me - we don’t have a weight bench in here.”

“No - Zan was definitely right - up against a wall of mirrors, way hotter.”

Jude holds Zero still for a moment. “You really mean it? You would want to have a child together...with me, someday?”

“Yeah. Like a lot of things, I didn't know it until I saw it - or thought I saw it - but I do.” Zero looks up at Jude, his expression is both shy and hopeful, “I want to raise kids with you. I'd like them to be yours and Zan’s - something feels right about it. We don't need to start right away, but I want to grow our family.”

“Gideon.” Jude kisses Zero gently and looks into his eyes. “Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW - here is a link to Jude's 'favorite' Dolce & Gabbana ad... think he has a type? #TeamZero   
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-yic8IhBOJJs/TyvxYJh2llI/AAAAAAAAC6s/k9LPE3YFhI0/s1600/DGF1.jpg


	4. You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon answers Jude's question.

_ Gideon, will you marry me? _

Jude wakes up with his limbs tangled in Zero’s and surveys the magnificent disarray of their bedroom. A condom wrapper is stuck to his arm, another scratches his thigh. He moves gently trying not to wake Zero but as he shifts his weight he can feel Zero stir.

_ It's gonna be one helluva night... _

Zero doesn't talk about emotions, and who could blame him. His childhood was an emotional minefield with few outlets for a boy who felt deeply about everything. For all that Zero doesn't say, his actions resonate. Before he could say, “I want you” he bought Jude a Porsche; he tried to hold back “I love you” by risking his career so that the Kincades could remain in power. And when he finally realized that - though Oscar hurt and damaged Jude emotionally, it was Zero’s unwillingness to really  _ be with  _ Jude that made Lucas think Jude was a needy, damaged person - instead of saying “I'm sorry” and “I AM proud of us” - he kissed Jude, on live TV and the Devils Jumbotron - for all the world to see.

So, when Jude said “Gideon, will you marry me?”, it didn't exactly surprise Jude that Zero didn't say “Yes”. 

Instead, Zero sat without moving for what felt like an eternity, straddling Jude’s lap. He looked into Jude's eyes, as though he were hunting signs of pity or hesitation there - but found none. Jude wore masks too, he is a Kincade; but as he stared back at the man he loved and wanted to marry, his face was completely open.  Jude shined with love, trust, and  _ hope  _ when he looked at Gideon. Hope was so integral to Jude's being that not even Oscar could crush it, though he tried in a thousand different ways. 

Gideon wrapped Jude in his arms and pressed his lips against Jude's.  Zero poured almost 30 years of love with no outlet into that kiss. If Jude had not focused his entire being on Gideon, he would have missed the whispered, “YES” that came after a sharp intake of breath. But focusing on Gideon, like focusing on Zero, was second nature to Jude - as natural as breathing, and as necessary. Jude heard Gideon say “Yes” - and though his heart still crashed around his rib cage, the moment was perfect. 

_ Give me what I need. _

When they finally broke apart from their kiss, they were panting as though they just ran a sprint. Zero looked with naked hunger at his lover’s body. Jude wanted to destroy any barriers between them, including the inconsequential wrapping of their clothes. His strong, tapered hands slid under Zero's white t-shirt and ripped it apart. Zero’s hands swiftly unbuckled Jude's belt and opened his jeans. When they were both naked, Gideon asked,

_ Do you think we can make it to the bedroom? _

Jude's hands ranged over Gideon's body, as though he wanted to claim every inch of him. His lips trailed down Gideon's neck and his teeth nipped at the racing heartbeat he found there. Gideon held on to Jude so tightly - as though he was afraid they could be torn apart. When Jude's hands finally reached his cock, Gideon shuddered helplessly. Jude flipped Zero onto his back and propped himself above him.

_ I want to be inside you - _

Gideon's body was on the rack. Jude trailed kisses down his chest, alternating with bites, as though he was starved for the taste of him. Jude took Gideon's cock in his mouth, swallowing down to the root until he heard a sound crossed between a moan and a whimper. Jude moved lower, using his tongue and finally, his fingers, to prepare Gideon for something they've never done before. Gideon moans, not holding anything back, and digs his fingers into Jude. Jude shoots up and asks him,

_ Will you? Let me in. _

Gideon’s face tenses, his hands explore Jude's neck and shoulders - then he tilts Jude's face so their foreheads are touching and their eyes lock. He nods, reaching down between them to guide Jude's cock to his entrance. Jude readies Gideon with lube before slowly, gently pushing inside. Zero’s eyes flutter closed.

_ Open your eyes _

Gideon's legs wrap around Jude and they are both shaking. Jude begins a slow rhythm that seems to take over their heartbeats. Their eyes are locked, and to Gideon - Jude feels like a hot, stable core at the center of his being. He pulls Jude down into an engulfing kiss. When it ends, Jude hitches one of Gideon’s legs over his shoulder to perfect the angle of their coupling. Gideon cries out with pleasure on every stroke. Jude's orgasm rumbles in his thighs. He quickens the pace until they are both almost incoherent. Gideon slips over the edge, whispering “I love you” - Jude follows immediately after, growling,

**_You are mine._ **


End file.
